ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 27: Fierce Crisis
A sulfur Golem stomps near Teru, who rolls to the side to dodge. Takeshi follows it up with a counterattack in the form of a slash to the Golem's ankle. It roars in pain and collapses loudly into a lava pit. It reaches out to the group aimlessly and slowly sinks to the bottom. The rest fought the other Golems as Matsuko defends Mizumi from Malicious. Finally he hears a loud ticking and pulls out a pocket watch. He gazes at it, horrified and glances back up at Mizumi. he thinks to himself "Damn! Midnight already! These people will spoil everything!" He shouts at them "I will not be defeated by mere pawns like you!" He kicks Matsuko away and raises the Black Dagger high before Mizumi. Sadow senses this, runs and jumps off a steep cliff. He pulls one of his guns out in midair and fires at the Black Dagger, shattering it. Malicious glances up in shock at the soaring Sadow, who realizes where he is going and screams comically "Aaaahh! Someone help meee!" His voice trails off as he falls into a belowing pit filled with fire. Suddenly a swift shadow with bat wings grabs Sadow with claws and hoistes him back to the battle. Sadow looks around for the source of the shadow but can never find it. Wodas then shouts at him "Sadow-chan! Get your ass into gear!" After shouting this Wodas dodges a swing by Feng, who is wielding his Scythe. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Kane misses Joguken with a hard swing and is slammed hard on the back by one of Joguken's Iron Knuckle carrying fists. Joviah even thinks he heard a bone crack. Kane spits out blood but doesn't even blink. He raises his Claymore again and charges. Finally it gets so intense Kane and Joguken are having a midair battle at intense speeds, making them only visible when their weapons clash together. Hot coals fly through the air from where Joguken and Kane slam their boots against them when they land and fly back up again. Joviah sends five strong Wires up at Joguken to aid in the fight, not cairing at this point whether or not he'll be looked down on just as long as he's in the fight. They wrap around Joguken's arm, but the only damage caused is a few leaking cuts. Joguken slightly winces and shouts "To take on two Bishops I'll need the power of my True Form!" His Iron Knuckles glow red and explode, making Joguken unvisible. Finally, when the smoke clears, Joviah and Kane's eyes widen as they see Joguken has grown to the size of a Golem and has giant, steaming hot Hammers for hands. He twirls them around and belows "Now prepare for the end, Bishops of ckhl!" Feng sniffs the air and comments while smirking "So Joguken's actually went into his True Form, eh?" Sadow's eyes widen and he thinks to himself "Kane!" Feng unzips his Sweatshirt and takes off his hood, revealing messy black hair that covers his eyes. He tosses the Sweatshirt aside and his claws and fangs extend longer. His red eyes turn to slits and he howls menacingly. The screech tears through the rock and forms carving marks on it. He grins, revealing extended fangs at them and hisses "If Joguken is gonna go into his True Form, I might as well." He extends his clawed hand at them and raises it. He declares "Come on then, Bishop and Demon, fight me at full strength!" Feng grasps the hilt of the Scythe and tosses it over to Wodas, who catches it and shrugs "I'm saving my True Form for a 'special' occation." Sadow sighs, knowing it meant him. Feng spits on the ground, but unlike Wodas', it doesn't sizzle or evaporate. he crosses his arms and says "That was proof that this is my territory, my natural habitat. And you two are invading it. We're all three wolves, now let's fight like 'em!" He gets on all fours and charges at Wodas and Sadow, who quickly prepare their weapons in defense formation. Whilst the group is doing battle with the various Golems that keep spawning with each one that is killed, Echo and Seireitou sneak past the battle to fight Malicious. Before they enter, however, Seireitou stops him and demands "Don't you think for a second that our teaming up for now is set in stone for life. After today I'm going to go back to hating you with every ounce of my being, got it?" Echo smirks and says "Very well, and I'll go back to seeing you as nothing more then a gnat." Seireitou suppresses the urge to punch him in the face and nods. They both enter the area where Mizumi is being kept, where Matsuko's unconcious body lay crumpled against a dead tree, and where Malicious is slamming his fists on rock in anger at how Sadow destroyed the Black Dagger in that display of heroism. Echo whistles loudly at him and Malicious looks alarmingly at him. He declares "Asshole with the mask, prepare to die by our blades." Seireitou and Echo unsheathe their Katanas and prepare to fight Malicious. Malicious extends his armored claws and hisses "No, foolish one. It is you who shall die this day for interfering with my plans!" He charges at them. (Ending vid plays)